God of Thieves Items
The Adventure Title - God of Thieves reveals unique items in each Maze as well as repeatable stat boosts, scrolls, EP, equipment and limited gem sources. Access The usual way to have access to these items is by learning the God of Thieves Adventure Title. Alternatives are as follow: * In Chaos Abyss maze by using Sentry Guard or by casting spells associated to a Chaos Drive that adds a Sentry Guard * By using Eyeball ** created by Ripper's exclusive skill (requires Ripper to be in the team) ** or plundered from Goblin in Card Wonderland * When in team, Great Detective grants a chance to find the hidden item for each cave. All Mazes These encounters appear in any maze and will be encountered multiple times per run: *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 (80% chance to be +1) *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1/2 (80% chance to be +1) *Scattered Books - HP or MP +20/40 (80% chance to be +20) *Extinct Bonfire - Restore HP (20% of Max HP) and MP (10% of Max MP) These encounters have the possibility of dropping specific items per maze (denoted in the individual maze sections) but are otherwise repeatable: *Shabby Lair : ** Random spell scrolls ** Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll + Unicorn's Signet (possibly some other Swordsmanship scroll or Signet) *Scattered Items: ** EP ** Random equipment *Hidden Storage Chest - EP or random equipment *Loose Brick - Random spells Note that almost always, the dungeon specific GoT drops are limited to once per run each. Adventurer's Forest *Shabby Lair - 3 Wild Honey + 5 Hive *Mushroom Village - food ingredients (e.g. : 30x Vanilla Flour or 30x Magic Bean Pod) or Smurf's Potion *Loose Brick - Erberry Wand *Scattered Items - Tree House items (broken arrows, etc.) *Scattered Tape - Tape (increase effects spells by 5%) *Hidden Storage Chest - Adventurer's Rune *Broken Mechanical Device - Repeating Shotgun M1887 or Grenade Launcher MM1 Hero's Village * Hidden Storage Chest (a) - 2x Old Poker + 3x Glass Eye * Hidden Storage Chest (b) - Cross + 2x Holy Cup * Toilet - Bloody Writing Paper - Blade of Ruin's effect increase by 1 round. * Strange Bookshelf - gives The Godfather: Mob Godfather status (Decreases the damage sustained by 90% when attacking evil creatures. the effect lasts in the target floor.) * Shabby Bookshelf: Strange Magazine - (consumable version of it worth 10 gems) * Toilet Tissue - 5 gems * Scattered Tape - Tape (The Ring) - Summon Sadako (Valid in maze) * Rubbish Pile (frequent): A few Coins and/or a few EP. / 1x Holy Cup * Loose Brick : 2 Strange Statue * Shabby Lair : Bandit's Gloves + Bandit's Belt or Bandit's Gloves + Bandit's Jacket Lost Temple *Loose Brick - Crystal Skull x3 *Shabby terminal - explodes or stat boost and EP **If using Terminator or Future Cat, get 5 gems, stat boost, and EP **Probably works for all Machinery Type gumballs and possibly Machinist, gems are probably limited to 1x total. *Scattered items - Cheap Liquor x3 and Low Quality Cigarette x3 *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Large culture dish - Complete Alien Spawn *Shabby lair - Alien Spawn or Predator Gene Borderland * Shabby Lair - Shin Bone x3, Breastbone x3, Skull x3 * Loose Brick - Bone Staff x3 * Abandoned Truck - Soul Crystal x15 * Scattered Tape - Tape: Cause 500% extra damage when attacking Undead. Only valid in the target floor. Ancient Arena *Braveheart - Brave Heart (Attack +20 in gladiator match, -5% EP to upgrade melee titles) *Hidden Storage Chest - Ancient Calling suit *Loose Brick - Burned Parchment + Shaman's Ear *Scattered Items - 20 Bent Coins *Shabby Bookshelf - Scrolls ( 5x Death Ripple; 2x armageddon) *Shabby Lair - Bottle of Blood x3 / Eyeball Tincture + 2x Orc's Liver *Weapon Shelf - 2x Melee Relics Forest of Whispers *Shabby Lair - Zergling Egg x3, Black Thorn Seed x20 *Loose Brick - Holly Wand *Rainbow Mushroom - Rainbow Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Destroy Mushroom - Destroy Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Frost Mushroom - Frost Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Hidden Storage Chest - Magic Vine upgrade materials (1 Magic Spring + 2 Golden Mandala) *Scattered Items: 20x Black Thorn Seed Saint's Tower *Pier Glass of Sage (Saint's Dressing Mirror?) - judges your looks, grants nothing, EP, stat boosts, or gems based on how "beautiful" main gumball is : ** Magic Boy: Very ordinary ** Sorcerer: Gosh, thats ugly! (~128 damage 641) * Strange Bookshelf - gives a book based on current main gumball. The name of the book is the same as what that gumball reads on the World Tree. Some books give 3 gems the first time they are used, then coins on future runs. After three gem books, all books will be coins. ** If you main Pinocchio you can get Adventures of Pinocchio book that gives 3 gems. ** With Mischief, got Tricky Brains worth 3 gems. ** With Chef, got Art of a Bite worth 5k~10k coins. ** Magic Boy : Harry Potter worth ** Adventurer : Forrest Gump worth 3 gems. ** Sorcerer : ?Stolen Cats worth 5k~10k coins. ** Bounty Hunter: Detective Conan worth *Hidden Storage Chest - Lich's Will equipment suit then mage equipment *Loose Brick - + *Saint's Wardrobe - 3x Magic Relics *Scattered Items - Magic Toffee x3 Desert Oasis *Statue of Anubis - answer is Maat's Feather, gives 3 Golden Pots or 2 Gumball Pots. (3 Golden Pots a limited number of times, at least 2x) *Crystal Ball - Jafar's Crystal Ball (Deals damage 10x basic Power. Double the effect against a boss) *Scattered Items - 2x Golden Lamp Oil + Flag of Sudan *Forgotten Baggage Train - 2 or 3 Adventure Relics *Hidden Storage Chest - 3 Inferior Lamp Oil + 2 Golden Lamp Oil *Shabby Lair - Bunch of oils and other supplies *Loose Brick - 2x Burned Parchment Bloody Fortress *Abandoned Truck: Alchemy materials *Bloody Doll - sacrifice for +300 faith *Blood Throne - Sitting in it with certain gumballs (primarily "royal" gumballs like King) for gems and a stat boost. Other gumballs will be rejected. *Scattered Items: Demon's Kidney Specimen, Demon's Spleen Specimen Dracula's Castle *Shabby Lair - Ancestor's Blood x1, Essence Blood x20 *Scattered Items - Artifact spell components *Scattered Tape - Tape (15% extra damage vs blood-sucking creatures) *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients (e.g. : 20 Fairy Spring) *Bloody Experimental Table - Experimental Essence Blood x1 *Loose Brick - Clan Signet x1 Skeleton Island Note: Caves can be rare in this maze. You might not see one before level 50. *Scattered Items - Ghost Ship items (eg. Golden Caisson + Dragon Carronade) *Scattered Parcel - Volley ball (cast Holy Rebirth durability 2/3) & Ice Skates (shoes +2att + 6% dodge 2*) *Scattered Clay Pot - Gumball Pot x1/2 *Pile of bones - King Kong Skull (Helmet +8 att 5* +100% att vs beast) Pirate's Port *Chess Table - Tower Statue x2, Statue of Black Panther x2 *Contraband Goods - , , *Hidden Storage Chest - Ammo x20 *Hidden Wine Cabinet - First Mate's Spirit x1-3 *Loose Brick - Shadow Badge x3 *Scattered Items - Pirate's Ale x5 *Shabby Lair - Demon's Hug suit Avalon Fortress *Loose Brick - *Hidden Storage Chest - Repeating Shotgun M1887 or Grenade Launcher MM1 *Scattered Items - + + *Shabby Lair - *Compound Blending Device - goblin compounds (e.g. 2x Goblin Compound III or 4x Goblin Compound II or 5x Goblin Compound I) *Rusty Cultivation Furnace - Keep pressing random buttons to get Damaged Cultivation Furnace Core (Engineering Component drop probability +10%) **Chef will get a Cooking ingredient as well *Caisson - cannon shells, dwarf explosives (e.g. 5x Cannon Shell + 3x Gray Dwarf Explosive Mine M32) City of Steam *Shabby Lair - Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider and Metal Fishbone x3 *Shabby Terminal: Broke it to earn a few EP. With Machinist (and possibly others): some EP and Attack +1 & Power +1 *Loose Brick - Interphone Battery x5 *Robot's Remains - Search for regular components, Repair will give you Sonny robot. **Repair requires Machinist or a gumball with the Machinery Titles. *Robot Wreckage - 3 regular components (Robot Wreckage replaces Robot's Remains once you have Sonny) *Safe - Code: 654321, (3 gems for a few encounters, then 10,000 - 20 000 coins on subsequent encounters) *Console - Atk+5, Pwr+5, gems, EP *Storage Chest - 2 Metal Fishbone, 1 Metal Charizard, 2 Electrical Top *Scattered Items - 5 Mechanical Component, 5 Electric Component, 5 Aviation Component Spacecraft Ruins ***work in process*** *Deep Thinking - Ultimate Answer *Shabby Lair - Dynamic Gear *Weird Charging Platform - Gives Charge Shield to enemies. Gives Broken Shield Generator when destroyed. Can be deactivated using All-Purpose Tool to get Shield Generator (Item) after clearing level. *Metallic Cabinet - Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider Or Metal Fishbone + Electrical Top *Loose Brick - 3x Medical Package *Hidden Storage Chest - 20x Gear Hell Frontier ***work in progress*** * Demon's Egg - Little Demon * Devil's Contract - The Eye of Judgment * Hidden Storage Chest - 5x each elemental crystal * Loose Brick - 3 Mark of Thor * Remains of Faust - Faust * Run-down Lair - Forging ingredients (Beast's Teeth, Demon Meat, etc) * Scattered Items - 3 Demon Thorns * Shabby Lair: Beast's Teeth + 2x Demon Meat Gods' Chessboard * Deep Blue - Raise all stats: Attack +3, Power +3, HP +50, MP+50 * Brock's Corpse: The 7th Seal * Toy Box: Aeroplane Chess Erathia * Hidden Storage Chest: Steam Revolution + Aerospace and Aviation + Electric Weekly * Large Culture Dish : Complete Alien Spawn * Loose Brick: Interphone Battery x5 * Scattered Game Cassette: Game Cartridge (Recover 30% airship's Energy) * Scattered Items: + + * Shabby Lair: * Strange Robot: chat with him with a mechanical gumball as main to get BB-7 (Energy +6000, Armor +2). Might also work with Machinist as main (unverified). Eden's Land *Secondary Weapon Platform: Modify Metal Storm to launch rockets every 5 rounds. Requires a mechanical gumball in the team (as main or as soul-link). *Components Pile:Gives Miniature Power Furnace. Use: Metal Storm's HP +100. When Metal Storm cast skills, 10% chance not to consume energy. *Energy Warehouse: , , *Hidden Storage Chest: 50 Smart Chip *Scattered Items: 2x Composite Armor Piece Cloud Island *Sundries Pile: Qingshan Treasure Plate needed item for O-Kiku *Instrument Rack: Le Pipa (Obtain 300 EP, When upgrading Adventure Title, EP consumption decreases by 5%) *Gloomy well: Power+5 , Mp+50 *Shabby Lair: Hand-Pulled Noodles + Taiyaki + Beast's Bone *Loose Brick: Burnt Branch + 2x Cherry Tree Branch *Scattered Items: 8x Winkie Rice Ball Chaos Abyss In this maze, God of Thieves items can also be obtained using Sentry Guard items. * Shabby Lair : 2 Rotten Meat + 1x Tusk * Scattered Items: 2x Stone of Dark + 2x Stone of Light * Loose Brick: 3x Sentry Guard * Wax Statue: "Observe": -5 Mental, Blood Wax Block Special Chaos Drive * The Statue of Death: "View": Obtain Book of the Dead - Master the Rank 6 Dark spell Call of the Dead * Typewriter: Manuscript full of Words * Yorick (Monkey): Requires Sentry Guard to be present to actually interact with to gain random spells and for him to count toward having met all the monkeys (necessary to get Cyclops or Cyclops fragments). Card Wonderland work in progress.. *Fantastic Crystal: , , , , one time set then next time it's random items *Lost Chest: Obtain Special Card "Treasure" *Evil Altar: HP becomes 1 ** Loss of 300+ HP: Attack & Power +2 ** Loss of 600+ HP: Attack & Power +3 ** Loss of 800+ HP: Attack & Power +5 ** Loss of 1200+ HP: Attack & Power +8 * Hidden Storage Chest: 12x Illusionary Sand * Shabby Lair: 5x Tribal Signet * Loose Brick: 2x Nighthawk Feather + 2x Broken Eggshells * Scattered Items: 2x Miscanthus + 2x Dream Mushroom * And all the common ones ( see All Mazes). Bracada College *Creepy Paper - Gives Creepy Paper *Strange Octopus - Fight, when killed gives random stone, spells and 2 gems (limit: 6?) (TIP: Nether Wicks worked well) *Broken Robot - Search/Repair **Search - Gives some relics and airship mats **Repair: if failed, gives relics and airship mats; if successful gives Monokuma robot (one-time only). 100% success rare with any mechanical gumball, Peter or Machinist. 25% success rate with any other gumball. * Shabby Lair: 5x Energon * Hidden Storage Chest: 2 Magic Potion + 2 Energy Potion * Scattered Items: Random level 7 stone * Loose brick: 2x Painkiller God of Thieves has some peculiarities for Bracada College : * For Hidden Storage Chest and Scattered Items (and possibly some others), you either get the maze specific result or EP. The other usual possible results are not possible here. Category:Featured knowledge Category:Titles